Origin Teasers
by Wynn-J
Summary: A collection of most of the online teasers for the upcommming book. Sorry if you've already read all of these teasers. Also, if you find any other teasers, make sure to notify me so I can add them.
1. 10 Spoilers

**Origin Teasers**

_Well, after Opal I seriously needed my Daemon fix and JLA is seriously trying to keep us apart ('cause Daemon SO misses me reading about him missing Katy). ANYWAYS, I decided to search for all teasers I could find on and off her website, ended up with these and decided to share. Most of these I'm sure most of us already know but there are also excerpts in which JLA seems to be infuriating me with._

* * *

_Things from JLA's blog will be centered; excerpts italicized and anything else will be in bold or regular._

* * *

Origin will be release in digital and print on August 27th, 2013!

* * *

_The shadow pulled away, moving forward quickly. My first instinct screamed Arum and to push away from it. I reached blindly for the obsidian necklace, realizing too late I didn't have it anymore._

"_You're still having nightmares," the shadow said._

_At the sound of the familiar voice, fear gave way to rage so potent that it tasted like a battery acid. I was on my feet before I knew it._

"_Blake," I spat._

* * *

"I will also confirm this: The last two books in the series that are currently untitled are in dual POVs (Daemon and Katy). There you go." _-JLA_

* * *

"I do have plans to do the last chapter in his POV (from Opal)…"

* * *

_**Daemon POV**_

_All the pent up, helpless rage formed a wrecking ball inside of me. Maintaining human form was near impossible. I wanted to hit something—destroy something. I needed to._

"_Daemon, no one—"_

"_Shut up," I said, turning to where Matthew sat in the corner of the room. Right this moment I wanted to destroy him. "Just shut the hell up."_

* * *

_**Katy's POV**_

"_As close as you're riding me, man, I feel like I need to take you out to dinner or something. At least, I should get your name." He punched in a floor number, smirking. "People call me Archer."_

* * *

_A certain bone-deep understanding occurred and my hand tightened around the smaller one I held. It weren't stars we were staring at. The sky was falling._

* * *

_**Daemon's POV**_

"_We can't lose you," she said after a few moments of awkward as hell silence. "You have to understand that we aren't doing this because we don't care about Kat. We're doing this because we love you."_

"_But I love her," I said without hesitation._

_Dee's eyes widened, probably since it was the first time she'd heard me say it out loud, well, about anyone other than my family. I wished I had said it more often, especially to Kat. Funny how that kind of shit always turns out in the end. While you're deep in something, you never say or do what you need to. It's always after the fact, when it's too late that you realize what you've should've said or done. _

_It couldn't be too late. I knew that. The fact that I was still alive was testament to that. Like Dee said, though, there were worse things than death._

* * *

"_I love you," I said, our lips brushing. "I love you so very much."_

* * *

_The shadow pulled away, moving forward quickly. My first instinct screamed Arum and to push away from it. I reached blindly for the obsidian necklace, realizing too late I didn't have it anymore._

"_You're still having nightmares," the shadow said._

_At the sound of the familiar voice, fear gave way to rage so potent that it tasted like a battery acid. I was on my feet before I knew it._

"_Blake," I spat._

* * *

_That's it for now, sorry! If I find more I shall upload them in another chapter! If you find anything make sure to let me know so I can add it and thanks for checking it out!_

_**DAEMON + KATY FTW!**_


	2. 2 Spoilers

**More Teasers**

_Guess who is awesome enough to find more teasers? THIS GIRL!_

* * *

**Daemon's POV**

"_There's only _one_ thing I want."_

"_And that is?"_

"_I want to see Kat."_

_Nancy's smile didn't fade. "And what are you willing to do to accomplish that?"_

"_Anything," I said without hesitation, and I meant it. "I will do _anything_, but I want to see Kat first and I want to see her now."_

* * *

_"Oh crap, ET so just phoned home._

* * *

**That's all I've found since the last update. Remember to notify me for more if you find any! Thanks for reading.**


	3. 1 Spoiler

"_I want a years-worth of seconds and minutes with you. I want a decade's worth of hours, so many that I can't add them up."_

**AN: Definetly not a lot but I promised to update when I found them and I held this one off for awhile trying to find more but JLA is keeping this book under some serious wrap! PM me any more you can find or review them! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Back Cover Summary

**SIHBDSHYUOXVS UXJOB S Just saw the summary that goes on the back. FANGIRLINGFANGIRLINGFANGIRLING.**

Daemon will do anything to get Katy back.

After the successful but disastrous raid on Mount Weather, he's facing the impossible. Katy is gone. Taken. Everything becomes about finding her. Taking out anyone who stands in his way? Done. Burning down the whole world to save her? Gladly. Exposing his alien race to the world? With pleasure.

All Katy can do is survive.

Surrounded by enemies, the only way she can come out of this is to adapt. After all, there are sides of Daedalus that don't seem entirely crazy, but the group's goals are frightening and the truths they speak even more disturbing. Who are the real bad guys? Daedalus? Mankind? Or the Luxen?

Together, they can face anything.

But the most dangerous foe has been there all along, and when the truths are exposed and the lies come crumbling down, which side will Daemon and Katy be standing on? And will they even be together?

**If only I could add a GIF right now…**


	5. 9 Spoilers and Website Links

**WELL I was waiting around for more teasers and I got some. :p. And a special thanks to the following fan-fictioners for helping me out with teasers. And if you guys find anymore be sure to let me know so I can update sooner!**

_KoibitoAnime_

_BlackButterfly887_

**These first few are from JLA's novel _Obsession_.**

* * *

"They took his girl from him, and getting her back ain't going to be easy. Probably impossible."

"Why would they take her away? Did she find out what he was?"

"I don't know why, but I'm thinking it's more than that. Maybe he mutated her." Hunter rubbed his forehead. "Either way, if they've go her, then he has little hope of getting her out."

"Project Eagle was in response to the government organization known as the Daedalus... Project Eagle was world domination. It was a plan to contact other Luxen who hadn't come to Earth yet-an honest to God invasion from within the Daedalus, using the word Origin. There was nothing explaining what the "origin" was, but those hundreds of thousands of Luxen Hunter had spoken about? Project Eagle was about bringing them here."

* * *

**Daemon POV**

I took a step forward, rage swirling inside me.

"You broke into Mount Weather?" Hunter choked out a laugh. "Are you insane?"

"Shut up," I said, keeping my eyes on Luc.

Hunter made a deep noise. "Our little mutual white flag of friendship is going to come to a halt if you tell me to shut up again."

I spared him a brief glance. "Shut. Up."

Dark shadows drifted over the Arum's shoulder, and I faced him fully. "What?" I said, throwing my hands up in a universal come get some. "I have a lot of pent-up violence I'd love to take out on someone."

"Guys." Luc sighed, sliding off the bar. "Seriously? Can't you two bro-mance it out?"

* * *

**Daemon POV**

"I'll do anything for her"

* * *

**From JLA's blog**

People have been asking for spoilers/teasers of Origin. Here is a song that sums up Origin. This is the biggest teaser I have given you.

_Powerman 5000 - When Worlds Collide_

* * *

**Katy POV**

He did something truly remarkable with his hips causing me to gasp. "Yeah." He said smugly. "I deserve another kiss." Yes. Yes he did.

* * *

**Katy POV**

I pulled back, dragging in air that tasted of Daemon. "We should really be talking."

"I know." That half grin appeared. "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

My mouth dropped open. "What? You haven't been talking! You've been-"

"Kissing you senseless?" he asked innocently. "Sorry. It's all I want to do while you're here. Well, not _all_ I wasn't to do, but pretty close to everything else I-"

"I get it." I groaned.

* * *

**Daemon POV**

"Hey Kitten…"

* * *

Be sure to check out JLA's blog on July 14, 2013 (tomorrow) for the last chapter of Origin in Daemon's POV. I am sure it will be gigantically epic. For more frequent (and somewhat repetitive) teasers visit:

_ good reads . com book/show/13644052-origin_

but of course without the spaces.

Also now even the _cover_ for this little teaser book is a teaser as after I update this chapter I will change the cover to the cover of Origin which was released a while ago.

Remember to check out her blog! The last Origin chapter in Daemon's POV should be under this link:

_jenniferarmentrout (.com) *slash* extras_

And there's also some other Daemon POV's from previous books including:

_•The Cage Scene from Onyx in Daemon's POV_

_•Last Chapter of Obsidian in Daemon's POV_

_•Homecoming Dance from Obsidian in Daemon's POV_

_•Laptop Scene from Obsidian in Daemon's POV_

As well as extras like:

_• Cover Model Interview (Pepe and Stellza)_

_•Katy and Daemon go Halloween Costume Shopping_

_•Deleted Scene from Obsidian - Ice cream_

And videos:

_•Hey Kitten, want a cookie? (Video)_

_•Interview with Pepe and Sztella (Video)_

_•Unedited Laptop Scene cut to ET (Video)_

_•Behind the Scenes of the Lux trailers_

Thanks for reading!


End file.
